konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Vitagox
__TOC__ Biography Virgo was just like everyone else, he lived in a good family, they had their ups and downs, but he had what he considered an amazing life and family to thank for it. Then war erupted. Mother and father drafted to help fight against machines, his siblings and him now cowering in a bunker. When he was nineteen things would change forever. The robots had broken into the base in which civilians were being kept. Hundreds maybe thousands died when they reached an armor full of explosives. Virgo was burnt and dying, his soon saw his father running towards him in a power armor, when it was suddenly engulfed in flame. He watched his father burn to death. Then his mother he was later told that she in the armory when it exploded. He saw his brother and sister and wished he hadn't. The only thing recognizable about them was their faces. The rest was disfigured and mangled. He felt life slipping away from him. instead of dying however he found himself waking up. An old man with a handle bar mustache was telling him he would be alright. He was told that near eighty percent of his body was replaced with cybernetic parts. The only main sections to survive was his heart, lungs, and brain. Beyond that the rest of him was machine. He went into a deep depression for a while, especially when the old man passed away but a month since he saved him. He roamed helping people and killing any robots he ever saw harming anyone. He soon got used to his life and actually found humor in it once agian. Apperance Head: His hair is often spiked up, up and out of his face. He always seems to have a very calm and happy disposition. His eyes are a bright emerald, generally very soft and they always give away his emotions Physique: He has a fairly thin physique, he has some toned muscles. Almost his entire body is covered in scars from the explosion of his childhood and following surgery. Attire: He covers his entire body in clothing, to hide his scars. He wears a sleeveless tight black exercise shirt and black pants. He generally wears black working boots. He is always wearing black gloves. Over all that he wears a green kimono. The kimono goes down to his ankles, it splits at the waist to creates a upside down V opening so you can see his pants. Along the seams of the front where it comes together is intricate gold wavy designs as well as around the waist where his belt goes. Abilities Abilities: Swordsman:He is very adapt at using a katana, studying in an art called Iaido, which teaches the student to be able to react at a moments notice and draw their sword from nearly any situation and position. It is also an art which teaches the uses of both scabbard and sword. He is very skilled in this art and thanks to his bodies added speed, very deadly. Yasuragi '''(peace):Is his katana. He hardly goes anywhere without it. It is usually in its scabbard which is clipped to his belt. When he is about to fight he unclips the scabbard from the belt and grips it just below two yellow tassels that hang from the scabbard. The scabbard is a plain black, but it is made of very durable substances, which he and his father created. It is able to take a bullet and block most metal weapons. He utilizes the scabbard in his fighting style, generally swinging it for blunt hits then finishing with a quick slice from Yasuragi. Yasuragi itself was a sword which he and his father worked six months on creating. It is laser cut, the tang goes almost the full length of the blade. Virgo has yet to find a metal that he can't cut with it. He cares deeply for the sword, because it is the last remnant he has of his father. '''Cybernetic Body:After the accident that killed his family, his body was broken and most of it battered beyond repair. One of his father's students was able to craft a cybernetic replacement for the broken parts. Giving Virgo a new body, the only things human are his brain, heart, and lungs. Originally intended just to keep him alive, sharing some of his father's know how he was able to tweak the body to as to give him super human speed. He found doing so increased his metabolism to a high rate however, forcing him to eat much more than the average human being. Category:Characters V